Any place
by Tsuki to Taiyo
Summary: In a week, Shin Makoku will have its queen and today the Great Sage will leave... Shinou x Daikenja, One-sided Shinou x Rufus, One-sided OC x Daikenja


Title: Any Place

**Title: **Any Place

**Chapter: **1/3

**Pairings: **Shinou x Daikenja, One-sided Shinou x Rufus, One-sided OC x Sage

**Summary: **In a week, Shin Makoku will have its queen and today the Great Sage will leave

**Warnings?: **Explicit Sex in the future chapters

**Word Count: 1618 **

**Rating: NC-17**

**Author's Notes: **Upon watching the fourth to the last episode of 'The Legend'. I was inspired to write this story.

* * *

**Any Place **

**Chapter One: The Sage's Letter **

In a week, Shin Makoku will have its queen. Upon learning that Rufus Bielefeld was a woman the nobles decided that it was about time that His Royal Majesty to provide the court an heir. And so, they announced the engagement three weeks before. The once-general was surprise… the sage wasn't it… he had anticipated or rather dreaded it to happen. Rufus will make a perfect queen. She is beautiful and a brave, powerful warrior. Of course, he knew that Rufus will not refuse; she had a crush to the king since childhood. They had grown up together. He knew that Shinou would not say no, he likes women.

And so the preparation happened. It was a joyous event. The whole country was celebrating. And tonight, he will take his leave. He will no longer be needed in this country. He would just come back to his previous life as a traveling scholar. It wouldn't be too hard. Or will it be? When he experienced kindness and gentleness, would it be too hard to come back to cruelty and injustice.

He shook his head. He should not have hesitation. He knew that the king no longer is needed of his services. The war was finished… He kept telling himself that if there was no war… Shinou will never seek him. He is a cursed Soukoku… an ugly creature with the color of darkness. Nothing had changed about him except that he did learn more things. Shinou taught him the greatest lesson that he learned and also perhaps the most painful… He had learned to love and to let go.

He had stationed his horse on a hill where they made their alliance with the spirit of the earth. His faithful steed was saddled to a small cart. His valuables only include some clothes, books and antidotes. As he walked on the hill, he turned around and saw the newly-built castle… the Blood Pledge Castle; it was His Majesty's home. But unlike him the Great Sage never knew luxury. He had known… pain, sadness and agony.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He went up to the cart. But then he smiled and said "To track me until here… I must say I am impressed with your abilities, Grie"

A man with muscular body emerged from the backside of the big tree. The man has orange-red hair and a pair of blue eyes. He returned the smile. He was not surprised to find Grie, the right hand man of Lawrence Weller. The Lord of Shimaron was here to congratulate the wedding of His Majesty and of course, Grie was here too. Grie fought with them in the war and although not many people knew it, they were close friends…

"It was very late of you to have a walk, Your Highness" he said. "Or are you escaping His Majesty's upcoming wedding?"

The Great Sage shook his head "I would simply continue my journey in pursuit of knowledge as I had done before"

Grie looked at the sage and walked at him, his smile had faded.

"It hurts isn't it, Your Highness…" he said looking at the moon. From the darkness, the Great Sage raised the mantle to cover his head.

"What do you want with me? Grie?" the sage asked not looking at him anymore.

Now the red-head soldier was near his cart. He touched the sage's knee and looked up.

"You no longer want to be in this place don't you? Sage?"

The Sage stared at his blue eyes. It was blue with hope and longing… for what?

"What is it that you are trying to say? Grie?" he asked.

The red-head shook his head.

"Even if you are an expert of the battlefields and strategies, you have no idea of how a heart turns…" he said inching closer.

The Sage was confused what does he mean? The red-head arms reached on his face.

"Sage, can't you see that I like you for myself? That I yearned for you? I would have abducted you the first time that we met if the world does not need you and your cleverness. Can't you see I am going mad just by talking to you?" he asked stroking on his flawless face.

The Sage was shocked. "Come with me…" Grie said affectionately.

"Come with me… I'll make you happy. I promise… Come with me… My family was naturally nomads before Lord Weller took us in the verge of the war. We can continue like that… if we live as nomads no one would found out about us" the red-head said stroking his cheek.

But the sage pulled back.

"I can't answer to your feelings… I'm sorry…" he said looking away. It was a great offer. He can travel and learn new things with food and company but he can't bring himself to think of being on another man's arm.

The red-head soldier sighed and said "I know its coming but… One can only hope."

The other man looked at him and the red-head smiled. They understood each other and both were strong enough to let go…

"Please don't tell anyone about this… if somebody asked you please tell them you never saw me. This conversation never existed" the sage said pulling the rein.

"Fine… Your Highness. I wish you luck" Grie said bowing… when the cart and its rider was far away he smiled sadly and added "and happiness"

* * *

The sun blinded him. The blond king rubbed his eyes as the blanket slipped from his chest revealing a strong, firm chest and six-packed abs. He looked at the sun. By the look of it, it's already late in the morning. He frowned normally his sage would wake him up.

He took his clothes and started to dress up. What is it that felt strange today? Yeah, he remembered, he would be married on six days to his cousin no less. He sighed inwardly.

It's not like Rufus is not beautiful or anything but he just can't bring to think of her on his bed. Why? Because every time he fell asleep, he would dream of someone. Someone who was so beautiful it blinded him. His long silky black spilled on his pillows. His calloused hands were roaming on his untainted chest. His gentle voice was whispering a chant. He shook his head to erase those kinds of thoughts. But it was his dream… every night…

It was maddening…

He sighed and walk out of his room. He knew that the Sage would do something to prevent his marriage. Of course, Shinou knew that the Sage was aware of his disapproval of this ridiculous thing.

He was greeted by soldiers who bowed at him. He went to his office and opened it. He was surprise to find that the sage was not there. Normally, he would be writing documents and calculating inventories. But now his tall, slim frame was no where to be seen… He frowned, something was really off.

He walked to the willow table. He tapped the table and found a parchment. It was rolled and has a blue ribbon… Blue… it should be from the sage. Perhaps there is some kind of explanation here. He held it up and put it on his nose. The scent of wildflowers… his sage's scent still remains…

The blonde lord untied it easily. He wondered if the strings on his clothes would be untied easily. He smirked just by thinking of it.

His blue eyes roamed at the parchment…

_His Majesty,_

_There are many things I want to say to you but I can't do it, even write it on this letter. But I would like to congratulate you for your upcoming marriage. Lady Bielefeld would make a wonderful queen. I hope that you would have a good life ahead of you and that the spirits of life would bless you some strong and healthy children in the future. I can only hope these things._

_I am sorry not to tell you this on the face but I want to continue my journey to increase my knowledge. I am no longer required in your country since the council would be enough. If something big will occur, I will help you in the shadows. For once, having a Soukoku advisor would not help you with your alliances on the other kingdoms. _

_His Majesty, I thank you for everything that you had taught me. For your kindness that no one had ever shown me… I appreciate it through the bottom of my heart. But still, I want to learn more things. I want to see more places. The world is simply not big enough._

_Let's forget that we ever met which I think would be appropriate. You no longer need me. What you need is someone that will be forever at your side and I am not that person. Rufus loves you so much. You two would make a good pair and will build a wonderful nation. I will just be a hindrance on your plans. I can no longer be at your side. _

_Please don't search for me. Goodbye. Again I congratulate you and I wish you happiness. _

_With all due respect,_

_The Sage of Double Black_

The parchment was crumpled on his bare hands…

"Forget that we ever met? Help me in the shadows? Like I'll accept that!" he said running to the throne room.

How can he say that? How can he pretend that they never met? How can he do it? It was like forgetting how to breathe and how to walk… How can he do those kind of things?

"Sage…" he said.

* * *

Author's Notes…

Chapter one finally up. Comments would be appreciated. Three guesses who is Grie's reincarnation… I know I should be updating my story Teach me sadness and pain but suddenly my ShinDai fan girl spirit was unleashed. Don't ask why…


End file.
